


Ванильный сироп

by Inserta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inserta/pseuds/Inserta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Утро воскресенья, он сидит на подоконнике, пьет сладкий ванильный кофе, читает Бегбедера, думает о нем... Небольшая почти пвп зарисовка. 18+</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ванильный сироп

**Author's Note:**

> Бессмысленная и беспощадная зарисовка на тему ванильки-гея) Свободная интерпретация ситуации "изобразите чего-нибудь эротичного с обломом в конце". Недо-пвп, недо-стеб.

Кофе отдает кислинкой и горечью в послевкусии, и Паша думает, что зря послушался совета консультанта в магазине «Чай-кофе» и взял попробовать новый сорт. Он не любит кислый кофе; чистые зерна арабики не должны быть разбавлены робустой, считает Паша, иначе никак. Но добавить побольше ванильного сиропа, сливок, посыпать все это великолепие корицей и шоколадом, – во-от, теперь то, что надо. Паша отхлебывает получившийся напиток и остается довольным.  
Время для воскресенья преступно раннее – только десятый час утра. Солнце только-только выглядывает из-за хмурых серых осенних туч. Но день, впрочем, обещается ясным – последним по-настоящему солнечным деньком, судя по прогнозам. Но Паша хочет провести его дома: просто валяться на диване, пить вкусный кофе, обниматься с Дреем, если тот соизволит остаться, читать книгу, предаваться меланхолии, не позволительной для серых будней.  
Но с утра, под кофе, лучше всего пошла бы интересная книга. Усесться бы в кресло, открыть на заложенной странице…  
Кресло, мягкое, глубокое, покрытое шерстью Таппи, уже занято собственно Таппи. Тот лежит, свернувшись в ярко-рыжий пушистый клубок. Одно ухо с белой кисточкой чуть сдвигается в сторону Паши – мистер мурло показывает, что слышит приближение большого серого пятна, которое по недоразумению пущено жить в его царство, но даже и не собирается сходить с облюбованного места. Желания Таппи в этом доме – закон. С этим даже Дрей, откровенно недолюбливающий кота, смирился.   
Паша осторожно, чтобы не пролить драгоценный кофе, треплет любимого питомца по пушистому боку. Реакция мистера мурло мгновенная, и Паша еле успевает одернуть руку, когтистая лапа пролетает от ладони в считанных миллиметрах.  
– Спи, мурло, – ласково говорит Паша. Он любит кота.  
Книга обнаруживается забытой на диванной подушке (а та почему-то – на полу), клетчатый тонкий плед из верблюжьей шерсти – на спинке оккупированного Таппи кресла. Можно и без пледа, но подоконник, второе по удобности после кресла место, чтобы предастся меланхолии, продувается из невидимых глазу щелей, а Паше очень не нравится, когда холодно. Поэтому приходиться беспокоить мистера мурло еще раз. Кот недовольно урчит.  
Подоконник – широкий и пустой (цветы по наступлению осени перевезены маман в зимний сад на дачу; все равно, говорит она, угробишь ты их), на нем можно удобно устроиться, закутаться в плед, кружку с кофе поставить рядом. И вид открывается чудесный. Сороковой этаж Алых Парусов, видно все на много-много километров, а противную желтую дымку смога смыло с первым осенним дождем. Хорошо!  
Паша, жмурясь от солнца, сгибает ноги и устраивает книгу на коленях. Очки с большими стеклами приятной тяжестью опускаются на переносицу. Паше очки собственно и не нужны, но ему кажется, что с ними он выглядит умнее (и симпатичнее), а читать все равно стоит в очках. То ведь идеальное зрение и сесть так может.  
Бегбедер на его коленях мало подходил для тихого утра. Но за другой книгой идти Паше не хочется. Глаза цепляются за фразу:  
 _«Единственный вопрос в любви — вот он: когда мы начинаем лгать? Все так же ли вы счастливы, возвращаясь домой, где вас ждет все тот же человек? Когда вы говорите ему «люблю», вы по прежнему так думаете? Наступает — неизбежно наступает — момент, когда вам приходится делать над собой усилие. Когда у «люблю» уже не будет того вкуса. Для меня первым звоночком стало бритье. Я брился каждый вечер, чтобы не колоть Анну щетиной, целуя ее в постели. А потом однажды ночью — она уже спала (я был где-то без нее, вернулся под утро, типичное мелкое свинство из тех, что мы себе позволяем, оправдываясь семейным положением) – взял и не побрился. Я думал, ничего страшного, она ведь и не заметит. А это значило просто, что я ее больше не люблю»._  
Дрей тоже вот вчера не побрился перед тем, как залезть под одеяло и сунуть холоднющие руки Паше под мышки. Щетина царапала кожу шеи, когда Дрей выцеловывал одному ему известный узор, но Паша, уверенный ранее, что вообще будет ночевать один, терпел, а потом вовсе и думать забыл об этом незначительном факте.  
Впрочем, Дрей никогда специально для него и не брился. Мог и бородку пустить, когда работа увлекала его настолько, что он не то что бриться, но и есть забывал. Паша тогда обижается и не пускает Дрея к себе, пока тот не уберет клочкастый ужас на лице. «Моя кожа», – говорит в таких случаях Паша, – «слишком нежная для твоих колючек». Дрей смеется и послушно топает в ванную.  
Кофе почти остыл. И, несмотря на все ухищрения, опять горчит, но разве с привкусом ванили и ореха. Паша фыркает и все же пьет кофе мелкими глотками. Сироп оседает на губах приятной сладостью.  
А вот и Дрей, заспанный, в растянутой футболке. Паша любуется на отпечаток подушки на щеке любовника.  
– Где мой кофе? – у Дрея спросонья хриплый голос.  
– Здесь, – прикладывает Паша палец к своим губам.  
Намек понят правильно. И Паша буквально тает от поцелуя.  
У них все отлично.  
И даже проклятая щетина не мешает.  
Дрей, не прерывая поцелуя, выпутывает его из пледа. Бербедер летит на пол, а наглая рука вовсю хозяйничает под рубашкой с принтом «LOVE NY»; для этого Дрею пришлось расстегнуть пару пуговичек, но в этом деле он – мастер.  
– Пожалуй, это лучше кофе, – шепчет Дрей, отстраняясь и стягивая с себя футболку. Паша сглатывает при виде его подтянутой фигуры. Он ненавидит свое тело, худощавое, с впалым животом, но Дрей от него в восторге, и потому Паша не стремится что-то поменять. Но мускулы любовника, рельефный твердый живот заставляют плавиться от смеси желания и зависти.  
– Ты ничего не понимаешь в кофе, – назидательно говорит Паша и освобождает остальные пуговички рубашки от петель, разводит полы в сторону, а ноги свешивает с края подоконника, разворачиваясь лицом к любовнику.  
– Пить исключительно эспрессо в малых дозах – это не значит «ничего не понимать в кофе», – с этими словами Дрей опускается на колени, как раз его лицо оказывается между раздвинутых в безмолвном приглашении ног.  
Улыбка у него становиться совсем блядской. И Паша радуется, что с утра нацепил на себя только рубашку, не озаботившись домашними брюками. А трусы для Дрея совсем не помеха.  
Только Дрей не спешит. Паша чувствует его горячее дыхание даже через тонкую ткань боксеров. Прохладные ладони сжимают его бедра.  
– Ну же… – просит Паша. Ему невтерпеж, хотя, казалось, ночью из него выпили все соки.  
– Торопыга, – выдыхает Дрей и все же прихватывает губами четко очерченный под тканью член. От удовольствия, столь желанного, у Паши сводит ноги и выгибает спину. Он коротко, на выдохе, стонет и впутывает пальцы в волосы любовника, чтобы тот даже не посмел подумать отстраниться. Чужой язык описывает круги на головке, и это чертовски хорошо.  
– Привстань чуток, – просит Дрей и, когда Паша выполняет указание, стягивает с него трусы. Не до конца – они остаются болтаться на одной ноге, в районе коленки.  
За окном уже вовсю светит солнце, небо окончательно избавилось от туч. И спину даже припекает.   
А в задницу – дует.  
Но это становиться таким незначительным и не стоящим внимания, когда Дрей заглатывает его член полностью, щетина царапает гладкий, безволосый лобок. Паша вскрикивает. Минеты в исполнении Дрея всегда испытание: Паше кажется, что любовник таким образом сводит его с ума, что даже от одного воспоминания о гибком, сильном языке, вырисовывающего немыслимые узоры по всему стволу, о влажной горячей глубине талантливого рта можно кончить.  
– О да… – стонет Паша. Он закрывает глаза, на веках пляшут звездочки. Он хочет вознестись на вершину блаженства, но в то же время готов продать душу первому, кто возьмет, лишь бы Дрей не переставал сосать.  
Но вдруг с влажным чмокающим звуком член выскальзывает изо рта Дрея, губы и язык тут же сменяет не менее талантливая рука.  
– На подоконнике мы еще этого не делали, – со смешком говорит Дрей. Дыхание его сбито. – Перевернись, встань на колени и обопрись на стекло.  
Поза странная, но Паша неохотно подчиняется. Он уверен в партнере и ему любопытно, если честно, как тот собирается его любить. Паша задевает кружку, и остатки кофе летят прямо на Бегбедера.  
Так тому и надо, мстительно думает Паша и сразу забывает о книге. Он всматривается в открывшийся его взору урбанистический пейзаж – Красногорск отсюда выглядит детским лего-городком. И, когда Дрей разводит половинки его окончательно замершей задницы, прижимается к нагретому последними в году теплыми лучами солнца стеклу всем корпусом. О том, что стекло может не выдержать и лопнуть, Паша даже не задумывается, слишком занятый ни с чем несравнимым ощущением пальцев, растягивающих упругие стенки, у себя в анусе. Еще с ночи там все ссадит. Больно, горячо… Паша подается назад, глубже принимая в себя пальцы. Дрей знает, что ему нравится.  
А потом случается то, что мистера мурло заинтересовала возня хозяина на подоконнике и он поспешил вызнать, чем это серое пятно занимается. Бедра касается холодным мокрым носом, кожу щекочет усами, и от неожиданности Паша дергает ногой, трусы вместе с коленкой, на которой они держались, соскальзывают с края подоконника. Паша теряет равновесие и начинает заваливаться назад. Вес у него, конечно, небольшой, но Дрей не выдерживает и плюхается вместе с Пашей на пол. С пальцами в пашиной же заднице.  
Так и сидят: Дрей, ругаясь в полголоса, потирает ушибленную спину и смотрит на пальцы, все же вытащенные; Паша, сидящий на нем, ошарашенно смотрит в кусок небо, который только и видно с пола; и Таппи на подоконнике, испуганный, с вздыбленной спиной и распушенным хвостом. Паша тянет к коту руки.  
– Испугался, бедный мой. Ты не пострадал, мурло?  
Дрей смотрит на это с подозрительным блеском в глазах.  
– Кажется, я сломал себе пальцы, – наконец, говорит он и сталкивает с себя Пашу. – А тебя волнует эта метелка для пыли?  
– В котах ты тоже ничего не понимаешь, – бурчит Паша, пытаясь встать. Ему даже удается, он ловит мистера Мурло и прижимает его к груди. Кот пытается вырваться.  
– В котах, кофе, книгах – откровенную дрянь же читаешь, – Дрей сгибает пострадавшие пальцы один за другим, проверяя их целостность. Кажется, все в порядке.  
Мурло все же вырывается и больно ударяет лапами Паше в живот. Согнувшись, он понимает, что для него падение прошло не бесследно. Если у Дрея пальцы, просто болели, то у Паши пострадавшее место горело и отзывалось острой болью.  
– Но, – невозмутимо продолжил Дрей, наблюдая за страданиями Паши, – я хорошо разбираюсь в одной заднице.  
Он подхватывает того, притихшего, на руки и тащит в спальню.  
Для терапии, наверное.  
Следующую чашку кофе Паша варит только через час. Он передвигается по кухне, прихрамывая, от шкафчика к шкафчику в поисках специй. Дрей, все еще не бритый, сидит за столом и сыто усмехается. Несмотря на утреннее происшествие, настроение у него замечательное. Наглый Таппи, пока Паша не видел, получил тычок в бесстыжую морду, а ванильный сироп, которым Паша портит всегда себе кофе, надежно спрятан. Теперь кот, которого Дрей конкретно ненавидит, прячется где-то и не мешается под ногами, а его самого ожидает вкусный эспрессо, который сварит Паша, когда поймет, что любимого сиропа не найдет.  
Так что никаких «звоночков».

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.estaterealtygroup.ru/assets/images/news/kolibel.jpg - вид с башни 48-этажной комплекса Алых Парусов.  
> http://www.goroda-rossii.com/data/media/652/moskva028.JPG - собственно сами Паруса.  
> Бегбедера аффтор, признается, читал, но не заценил и не оценил.  
> арабика и робуста - сорта, как догадались, кофе. Различаются вкусовыми качествами, и обычно для удешевления кофе в арабику ссыпают робусту, из которой, кстати, и гонят по большей части растворимый кофе.


End file.
